


With Shaking Knees

by SilverScaler3000



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: (at first), (he cares about Tony though), (tags are not in order), Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Feels, Getting Together, Healing, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misunderstandings, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, Sexual Tension, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverScaler3000/pseuds/SilverScaler3000
Summary: “I would have you, Anthony Stark, writhing beneath me as I draw your body slowly to release, over-”He pressed a deceptively soft kiss to the skin under Tony’s ear, and Tony tilted his neck unthinkingly, leaving himself achingly vulnerable to Loki’s ministrations.“And over,” the mage continued, scraping his teeth softly over Tony’s throat, followed by a lick. “And over again, until you can scarcely remember your own name.”Or, Tony get's a surprise visit from Loki after their last battle, and is shocked by what the mage is offering him.





	1. Want

**Author's Note:**

> Um, hi?
> 
> I know, I know, I should be spending time on my other fics - really, I should be working on my BOOK - but when a certain image gets stuck in my head, I have to write it (and make it perfect) before I even think about looking at a different work. 
> 
> Tis the cross I bear...
> 
> Anyvays, enjoy!

“Hit the deck!”

Tony barely managed to dodge the arrow Clint fired before it sailed right past where his head had just been. It hit the gremlin square in the chest - seriously, what had his life come to if that’s not the weirdest thing the Avengers had fought this week? - and he winced as it shrieked in pain. 

“Watch it bird brain!” he snapped, turning around and finishing the monster off with a repulsor blast before it could decide to attack him. 

“You watch it!” Clint shot back. Without missing a beat, he continued to fire arrows from his perch on top of a fire escape, almost too fast for Tony to see. “Seriously, Tony, would you just stay the hell out of my line of fire for five fucking minutes?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Tony replied sweetly, sarcasm practically dripping from every word. “Can these damn things leave me alone!?” 

The answer, apparently, was _no_, because at that exact moment about ten more of them decided to try throwing one another at Tony from where he hovered ten feet in the air. He swore and fired at them, scowling as they dodged and laughed maniacally. Small as they were (three feet tall and ugly as _ fuck _) they were apparently too much for SHIELD to handle. No surprise there, Fury’s people probably couldn’t stop the minions from ‘Despicable Me’. Not that Loki would be nice enough to give them something easy to work with. 

Speaking of which...

“Anyone got eyes on Loki?” Natasha asked over the comms. Tony wasn’t quite sure where she had positioned herself in all the chaos. He never was, and found it better not to ask until post battle debriefing - assuming he didn’t manage to escape before Steve or Fury could catch him slipping away. 

“Negative,” Steve responded, grunting as he fought back a horde of the little green devils, working tirelessly to keep them from entering a building. A group of civilians were hiding inside of it, and Tony could hear incoherent shrieks and cries of terror every time one of the little bastards managed to get past the door before Steve could knock it away. “Keep your eyes open,” he ordered. “We don’t know what Loki’s objective is.”

Tony scoffed as he quickly came to Steve’s aid, blasting the last of them away, much to the crowds relief. He gave cap a cheerful salute, then began focusing on the much larger horde making their way towards a bakery. 

_Objective_, he thought. _Right. As if Steve doesn’t know Loki’s so called **o**_**_bjective _**_by now. _

For the past few months, Loki had been randomly popping up with some new kind of magical minion for shits and giggles, and had done absolutely nothing but terrorize the citizens of New York with - mostly - harmless pranks and jump scares. 

Tony had enjoyed it to a small extent at first. Once Thor had explained the whole debacle behind the invasion - from Loki being brainwashed to his shitty backstory - the inventor had begun to look towards him with less malice. The mage turned out to be pretty clever and fun when he wasn’t trying to take over the world. Not to mention he was by far the most entertaining of all the villains the Avenger’s faced, and Tony enjoyed both physically and verbally sparring with him. But after four, Goddamn months of this combined with the other constant shit that he and the Avengers had to face, Tony was just so fucking tired of it. 

Tired of the Goddamn press showing the media only every fucking mistake he made during a fight. Tired of being the one to pay for all the damages, only to be told ‘it’s not enough’.

It was never enough. 

Tired of swooping in to ‘save the day’, only to later get yelled at by Fury for ignoring orders, reprimanded by Pepper and Rhodey for being reckless, and given Cap’s customary speeches of what _ Howard _ would think of his behavior.

And most, most, most of all, he was tired of everyone leaving him. 

After everything was said and done, the villain was caught, the city was saved - what a load of shit, there was always tomorrow - Tony would watch despondently as the rest of the team went to their separate floors before he took the elevator ride alone to an empty penthouse, where he could only imagine sleep would find him. 

Very next day: rinse, wash, repeat.

Tony sighed. It just, well, _sucked _that his life was this routine by now. He never asked for things to be the way they were, and Loki’s antics were only adding unwanted stress and frustration to the mix.

“I’d like to set his teeth on fire,” he muttered to himself.

He wanted this fight over yesterday, and if he had to kick the god’s immature ass, then so be it. Tony was done playing his games. 

“Uh, Tony?” Bruce said.

Tony paused midair. “What’s up Bruce?” he asked, frowning at how hesitant his science buddy sounded. “If you’re wondering, I’m pretty sure we’re not going to need you to go green today. Things are looking pretty okay for the most part.” 

It was true. Most of the gremlins were either dead, or were slowly being herded by the rest of the team to SHIELD agents, waiting patiently to help pick the straglers off. 

A pause. “Well, um, that’s good, but it’s not about that.” 

“Then what?” Tony asked swooping down to tear a monster away from the chihuahua it had been about to viciously maul. “No good coffee on the helicarrier? Fury’s riding up your ass? You’re disappointed Natasha’s top hasn’t been ripped to shreds by now?”

That earned him an indignant shout from Steve, but it was worth it when Tony also heard a responding snort from Clint, and gained him a playful eye roll from Natasha - who had popped out of nowhere and was now close enough to give him both that and the finger before she used the same hand to break a gremlins neck. 

“N-no,” Bruce stuttered, clearly flustered. “It’s, well, it’s-”

“Yeah?” 

A sigh. “It’s your tower.”

_That _made Tony pause, suddenly very interested to know just what the fuck Bruce was talking about. “What about my tower?” 

Suddenly, Cling burst out laughing. “Oh, oh my God, Tony, you are going to lose your _shit _when you see this!”

“See what!?” Tony demanded, speeding in the direction of his tower; his _home_. A second later, he rounded a building and stopped short, hovering as he stared uncomprehendingly at his tower. 

It was green. The entire tower was an obnoxious shade of emerald green, that matched the armor of a certain mage to a ‘t’.

Tony shot forwards, seething as he came to a hard landing on the roof. “That cocky, narcissistic, son of a-”

“Tony!” Thor shouted indignantly, coming to land beside him, Mjolnir sparking threateningly in his hand. 

Tony sighed, pushing his faceplate up so Thor could watch him roll his eyes so hard it hurt. “Point Break, you know I’m not trying to insult your mother when I call Loki that. I _know _you know that.”

“Hmm, yes, well, Thor has never been all that bright,” a familiar voice drawled from behind them. “Between the two of us, I do believe he was dropped the most during infancy.”

Without even hesitating, Tony turned around and fired. Loki leaped out of the way, the repulsor beam catching on the tail end of his cape. He gave Tony a scandalized look. 

“Does my attire truly offend you that much?” he questioned, fingering the singged cloth between two fingers. “I think you’ll find it’s a far better sight than those unseemly rags you chose to wear on a daily basis, Stark.”

Tony scowled and pushed his faceplate back down, not bothering to dignify that jab with a response. Loki frowned, but before he could say anything else, Thor stepped forward. 

“Brother, call off the monsters,” he demanded. The air crackled with electricity around them, but Loki didn’t really seem to care. 

“Not now, Thor,” the mage reprimanded him. He was peering at Tony as if he were some sort of puzzle he was trying to solve. “I haven’t time for you _ or _your continued delusions that we are kin.”

Thor looked like he was about to argue that fact, but at that moment Loki mumbled something under his breath and flicked his wrist. Green tendrils of magic shot forwards and hit Thor square in the chest, knocking him onto his back. In his surprise, Thor had dropped his hammer, and Loki took advantage of that by having his sieder curl around Thor’s hands, forcing them closed. Tony watched as the god of thunder desperately tried to call Mjolnir to him, but it was to no avail. With his fists closed, Thor couldn’t actually grasp the handle, and it slammed uselessly against his knuckles over and over again. 

Loki turned to Tony, as if he were expecting him to laugh or make a sarcastic remark about the situation, but all Tony did was activate a device he had all the Avengers place on themselves recently, and disrupted the mage’s magic on Thor entirely. 

Now Loki looked downright affronted. “Really Stark, I expected this level of rudeness from the captain or perhaps the beast, but certainly not from you.” 

“I live to disappoint,” Tony deadpanned, opting to step back to let Thor, who had gotten to his feet and was storming over angrily, do his thing. 

“Loki,” he growled, “Stop this madness, or I’ll-“

“Be forced to have the good captain throw his shield at my head? Because,” Loki smirked, “I do believe he’s already done that.”

Thor had about three seconds to look confused, before Natasha shouted: _“Incoming!”_ over the comms. 

Tony didn’t really have time to wonder how or when Steve had gotten up there. Instead, for the second time that day he found himself ducking down to avoid a projectile. Glowing green with Loki’s magic, Cap’s shield swept past him and rammed itself into Thor, knocking him off the building. A second later, it came back around and hit Steve, who, luckily, was able to land on the patio of Tony’s floor before he could become America’s first super-pancake. 

Tony let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding once he realized Steve was okay, only to tense again as he heard Loki move closer behind him. 

“I do so detest spring cleaning,” he tsked. “But I suppose if one wishes to get rid of the pests, they have to do it themselves.”

Tony clenched his fists, seething, and turned around to face the god. “What’s it going to take, Loki?” he demanded, stalking forwards. 

Loki frowned and cocked his head to one side, brow furrowed in confusion. “I beg your pardon?”

Tony grit his teeth, and, against the better judgment he never claimed to have, had his suit retract from around him. “What’s it gonna take, to make you leave?” he elaborated, stepping away from the protection of his armor. He stopped just as he came chest to chest with Loki, glaring up at him. “For this little shit fest to end?”

Now Loki looked down right affronted. “_Shit fest?_” he repeated incredulously. 

Tony bared his teeth, getting more and more pissed off with each passing second. “Get. The fuck. Off. My tower.” He punctuated each of his words with a shove, and, surprisingly, Loki let him manhandle him until they were both standing at the edge of the building. “Now!” 

With a final push, Loki’s feet met air, and Tony watched as he fell; a mockery of the moment he had been thrown by the very same mage he now watched plummet below. Only, unlike Tony’s rather traumatizing experience, neither he nor Loki were really that worried. With a frown Tony thought looked rather petulant, Loki snapped his fingers. A moment later, a flash of green seider warped around his body, blinding Tony momentarily. When he could finally see again, Loki was gone. 

He didn’t reappear anywhere Tony could see him. 

_Coward, _ he thought.

Over the coms, he could hear the others saying that the gremlins had all vanished, and, looking down once more, Tony noted that his tower wasn’t green, but rather it’s natural color.

The sight of it didn’t make him feel any better. 

Turning on his heel, he walked silently into his home. Everyone kept trying to ask him if he was all right - over Thor’s outraged shouting at him having the _audacity_ to even attempt to kill Loki - but Tony ignored all of it. Instead of answering, he entered the elevator, and headed down to his lab.

“Jarvis, set everything to lockdown mode,” he muttered tiredly once he had stepped inside. His bots tried to greet him as he walked by, but once he grabbed the emergency scotch he kept under his desk, they all backed off. They knew their creator didn’t like to be bothered once he started drinking.

Tony felt a pang in his chest at that, but he ignored it. Instead, for the next few hours, the inventor focused on getting drunk, and hating himself and everything he had become. 

“Wake up.”

Tony groaned, not bothering to open his eyes. “Leave me alone, Cap,” he mumbled. He could feel, tiredly, that his face was pressed down against his desk; the cot in the corner of the lab apparently too much effort for his previously drunken self to get to. “‘m not in the mood for whatever bullshit training you have planned for today.”

His hangover was nearly out of his system, and he just needed a few more hours of sleep to get rid of the worst of the migraine. Then it was back to being sober, to being a _hero._

“I’m afraid you’re mistaken, Stark,” Steve chuckled.

Wait, Steve doesn’t chuckle.

“Although,” _not_ Steve continued. “I feel flattered on the captain’s behalf that you believe his voice sounds similar to mine.”

Tony froze, every muscle in his body tightening into a sharp coil. Slowly, every so slowly, he opened his eyes. 

Low and be-_fucking_-hold, Loki was standing over him, teeth bared in a sharp grin.

In a flash, Tony sat up and threw himself as far away from the mage as he could, arm extended to bring a gauntlet to him. Nothing happened, and he growled at Loki’s amused smirk.

“An eye for an eye, I do believe is how the midgardian saying goes,” he taunted, snapping his fingers. To Tony’s outrage, the room grew brighter, leaving him raw and exposed beneath Loki’s gaze. “You have, quite impressively, I’ll admit, managed to damper a small portion of my sieder with your devices here. It only seems fair that I should limit your aid as well, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Fuck you,” Tony spat, grabbing a wrench from one of his work stations and holding it in front of himself threateningly. “I don’t know what you thought you’d accomplishing by coming here, but you’ve got another thing coming if you think I’d go down without a fight!”

He watched as Loki stared at him assessingly for a few beats before shaking his head in disbelief. “Honestly Stark, have you truly come to think so little of me that you believe I would slit your throat as you sleep?” He took a step forward, slowly, and Tony involuntarily took an according step back. “I did not come here with the intention to sabotage or slay you.”

“Then why the fuck are you here?” Tony demanded, holding his ground even as the mage came within arms reach of him. Their proximity allowed Tony to watch as Loki’s stare grew a little distant, as if the trickster were remembering something horrible. 

“The events that transpired during our last battle seemed all too similar to the invasion, wouldn’t you agree?” he murmured. 

Tony scowled in annoyance. _Of course_. “If this is about pushing you off the building-”

“As I said, an eye for an eye,” Loki interrupted. “I do not truly fault you for that action, Stark. It was an atonement I was grateful to pay, in actuality.”

Tony had only been half listening, half paying attention at that point, trying to figure out how to make it out of his lab alive, but that made him pause. “Say what now?” he asked dumbly. 

Loki sighed, looking, for the briefest of instances, _guilty_. “As I’m sure Thor has told you,” he began, walking past Tony in favor of examining the lab as he spoke, “I was under the influence of the mind stone during the Chitauri’s attack. I was still present enough to be aware of what was happening, however, and had retained a small level control over my actions. When we first met, I thought you to be nothing but a nuisance; a coward trying to hide from the battle I wished for you to achieve victory in, so as to free me from Thanos.” 

He paused by a suit of armor, placing a hand over the chest plating, before turning to face Tony again. “I find it unforgivable, now, that I so carelessly tossed aside the one, brilliant mind on this dull planet.” 

Tony swallowed hard, resisting the urge to check his own forehead to see if he was running a fever. Was, was he dreaming this? Or was Loki actually _apologizing _to him? 

“But no, Stark,” Loki continued, seeming to have dropped all sympathies in favor of glaring at him again. “I am not moaning over the fact that I was pushed from your tower. I am here because you were the one who did so.”

Tony had to repeat what a Loki said in his head a few times before it made any sense. Once it did, he scoffed. “Wait, you only have a problem with it because _I _did it? What kind of twisted, half-fucked logic is that!? We both knew you’d be fine, and besides! It’s not like you did anything to stop me.”

“Because of what I saw in your eyes,” Loki countered. “The anger, the-” he clenched his teeth. “Despair. I could scarcely believe you were the same person, especially so after the actions you took against me.”

That… well, Tony didn’t really know how to respond to that. 

“I have let myself enter the same emotional turmoil you were in, Stark, and that allowed me to fall down a much darker path than I could have ever previously envisioned. I would rather you did not meet the same fate.”

“And how exactly do you plan on preventing that?” Tony asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Loki was still for a moment before he took a step forward. Then another, and another. Something had shifted in his gaze, and Tony couldn’t find fault in himself for trying to keep his distance this time. “Loki?” he asked, continuing to shift backwards even as the distance between himself and the wall behind him grew shorter. “What are you doing?”

Loki gave him a smile that was probably meant to be reassuring, but it only succeeded in creeping the fuck out of him. “I have decided to correct this by, alleviating your stress, so to speak.”

Wait. “What?”

Loki chuckled, his smirk slow and… seductive? 

“You’re going to make me say it, aren’t you? Such a clever mortal.” 

Before Tony could even protest _that_, Loki rushed forwards, pressing him bodily against the wall and grabbing his wrists; slamming Tony’s hands on either side of his head. Tony gasped, too caught up with the fact that Loki was caging him in to really think to fight back. He felt trapped, helpless, and he could only swallow as the mage’s eyes swept over his body before coming back to meet his stare. Then, Loki leaned closer still, and whispered three words into his ear. 

“**_I want you_.**”


	2. Need

“Have I finally rendered you silent?” Loki asked, looking about as smug as a cat that had gotten both the cream _and_ the canary. “Hmm,” he purred, pressing Tony even harder against the wall. “Had I known it would have been so simple to render you speechless, Stark, I would have done this much sooner.”

Tony opened and closed his mouth a few times, struggling to process just what the fuck was happening. The last time Loki had gotten all up in his space like this had been the invasion, and back then, Tony had been expecting it. Had been _prepared _for it. This time, he had nothing. No plan, no armor, not even fucking understanding as to what in the actual hell was happening to him. Loki’s proximity - the gripp on his hands and the pressure on his chest - was overwhelming.

“I, I-I-” Tony was coming dangerously to losing any remaining cognitivity he still held.

“Hush,” Loki admonished, moving one of his hands off the wall in favor of using it to cup Tony’s cheek. It was cold as ice, and Tony inhaled sharply, trying desperately not to shiver as Loki’s thumb traced his bottom lip. “I will not take what isn’t given to me willingly,” he murmured. “Not when it comes to the flesh.”

The trickster brought his face closer still, and Tony shut his eyes tightly, bracing himself for what he expected to be a kiss. Instead, he felt Loki move past his mouth towards his neck. He breathed in - _scenting him _\- and then exhaled roughly, making Tony shudder with something that had absolutely nothing to do with fear. 

“However,” Loki breathed, “Should you surrender yourself to me, know that I would have you, Anthony Stark, writhing beneath me as I draw your body slowly to release, over-“ 

He pressed a deceptively soft kiss to the skin under Tony’s ear, and Tony tilted his neck unthinkingly, leaving himself achingly vulnerable to Loki’s ministrations. 

“And over,” the mage continued, scraping his teeth softly over Tony’s throat, followed by a lick. “And over again, until you can scarcely remember your own name.”

Tony swallowed harshly, arousal battling with a deep humiliation that had settled in the pit of his stomach. Using his now one free hand, he tried pushing Loki away. It was only a half hearted effort on his part, just to see how hard it would be. 

It was impossible, was the conclusion he came up with, and god help him if the thought wasn’t fucking intoxicating. A deep, full body tremor ran through him, and Tony scowled as Loki chuckled knowingly.

“Well, that was _almost _romantic," he snarled, using actual force to try shoving the God away from him. 

Loki went surprisingly willingly given the strength he had shown moments before. He released Tony’s other hand, and took a small step back. He still had Tony effectively trapped between himself and the wall, but his presence wasn’t nearly as claustrophobic as it had been a second ago. The look he gave Tony, however, was unimpressed.

“You do not want romance, Stark,” he chided, speaking to Tony as if he were a dumb kid that had done something stupid. “Nor do you need it. Men such as us are deemed undeserving of it for a reason.”

Tony grit his teeth. “Don’t pretend to understand me,” he spat. “No one does, least of all you.”

Loki got all up in his face again, this time seething. “Don’t I?” he challenged. “Isn’t your life being slowly, pitifully pulled apart at the seams while you are forced to watch from the sidelines?” 

He brought a hand up and gripped the back of Tony’s neck, pulling it back sharply. “It’s driving you mad, isn’t it Stark?” he growled, cocking his head to one side. “Being forced to devote your life to pitiful hero’s who rarely come to you for anything other than aid in their own plights.”

“Fuck you,” Tony snarled, but Loki only brought him closer. 

“Wouldn’t you much rather give in to _me_?”

Tony wanted to shout obscenities at Loki, but instead found himself being pulled into one of the most violent kisses he had ever experienced.

“Hmmph!?” 

Loki growled, biting Tony’s lips and forcing them open. The press of his tongue was still questioning, however, and Tony would have scoffed if he wasn’t busy sucking it farther into his mouth.

Damn the fact that this was crazy and stupid and dangerous, and that he _still _had no clue what was happening. Tony Stark was a playboy at heart, and kissing was something he could do.

Loki caught on quickly enough. Tongues and teeth clashed, neither of them willing to give in to the other. A sense of longing that had settled deep in Tony's gut at the beginning of the whole mess was becoming a fiery inferno, and he was struggling to remember why he hadn't wanted this.

When they finally pulled back, they were both panting, their lips swollen and stained with blood - probably Tony’s. They stared at one another for a long time. 

“Get out,” Tony eventually said. “No one, not you, not Hydra, not fucking Fury gets to come into _ my _lab, and mess with my tech.” 

_Or me, _ he added on silently.

Loki’s face narrowed angrily, but after a few tense moments he nodded, letting go of Tony and stepping back. “Very well, Stark. Should you change your mind, however-”

“I won’t,” Tony growled. 

Loki went on as if he hadn’t heard him. “Simply break the pendant hanging from your neck, and I will come.”

Tony’s hand flew up, and he yanked sharply at the cord he felt resting against his collar bone. It broke easily, and he held up what was attached at the end. It was a green stone, carved in the shape of a rune that Tony didn’t need more than one brain cell to know meant ‘Loki’.

"You seem pretty damn confident that I’ll change my mind," Tony heard himself saying, his own voice strange to his ears and far rougher than he had meant it to be.

Loki shrugged. “I’m really not, Stark. But we both have needs, and they are very rarely so simple to obtain.”

“And this is?” Tony scoffed, giving him an incredulous look. 

At that, Loki’s face twisted into something that almost couldn’t be called a smile. “Consider it… a token of my admiration.”

With that, he vanished as soon as he came, leaving Tony to just stand there, dumbstruck. Jarvis came back online a minute late, asking if everything was alright. 

“I don’t know,” Tony told him truthfully, staring down at the green pendant. “But I’m probably not going to like the answer when I find it.”

Tony didn’t get distracted by something easily - not unless it was tech related. Even when it wasn’t tech, he usually turned to working in his lab to get his mind off of it anyway But Loki had effectively ruined that for him the second he had pinned the inventor in his own goddamn workshop two weeks ago. 

“Fucking asshole,” he griped as he tried not to think about Loki manhandling him only five feet from where he stood now. Instead, he stared angrily at the monitor in front of him.“Giving me a stupid, fucking rock that doesn’t even do anything.”

After hours, days, and now _weeks_ of examining the stupid stone, he and Jarvis had come up with nothing. Zip, zadda, zero. They had tried every possible scan, every plausible test that did not involve crushing the stone, because god forbid- 

Fuck, don’t think like that. Howard forbid- 

Worse, damn it!

That Loki should actually follow through and start harassing him again. Tony's fists clenched, and he contemplated punching the wall in frustration. After a moment though he just sighed, sitting down heavily on one of the work benches. “Absolutely useless green pebble,” he muttered, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

“_That remains to be seen, sir,_” Jarvis interrupted. “_After all, if what Mr. Liesmith told you is true, crushing it should cause some sort of reaction to his sieder_.”

“Something we very much don’t want to happen,” Tony said, giving the green rock an angry glare from where it sat on the table. It was the same shade as Loki's eyes, and Tony tried and failed to ignore how his guts churned in remembrance of those same eyes pinning him with their cold, calculated stare.

A soft whirring noise distracted him from his thoughts, and Tony smiled as DUM-E came to a halt beside him, beeping at him worriedly. “I’m fine,” he assured the bot, giving it a soft pat on the claw. “Just, wish I could destroy this thing.” 

_Without giving Loki a reason to come and assault me_, he thought silently. After all, it was too dangerous to just throw it away. Any unsuspecting person could end up with a crazy bag-of-cats come to wreak havoc on their life. 

“Alright,” he said, standing up and clapping his hands together. “I think that’s enough playtime for today. Jarvis, check whatever Pepper’s scheduled for me tomorrow, and-”

“_Sir!_”

Jarvis’ warning came too late. In the time it took Tony to whirled around, DUM-E had already knocked Loki’s rock onto the ground and rolled over it. The crunch of the stone breaking sounded louder than any fiery explosion Tony had ever heard. 

The bot beeped happily, as if to say: “See, I helped!”

Tony could only stare in horror as the green dust left over began to glow. 

“_Finally_,” Loki’s voice purred, emanating from every corner of the room. A moment later, he appeared where the stone had been, grinning. “I had wondered how long it would take your resolve to crumble-”

He paused, noticing for the first time how panicked Tony looked. He raised a pointed eyebrow. “You did not mean to summon me.”

It wasn’t a question, but Tony answered it anyway. “Well, no. Actually, it wasn’t me at all.”

Loki frowned in bewilderment, but before he could open his mouth to ask, DUM-E beeped to get his attention. Loki turned, startled. A bit of powder was still glittering on the bots wheel, and Loki seemed to put two and two together. “Ah,” he murmured. “One of your creations crushed the stone.”

Tony sighed, walking over to comfort his bot, who seemed to realize they had made a mistake. “Yeah,” he said, affectionately patting DUM-E’s claw. “I’ve got no idea why, though.”

“_Sir,” _ Jarvis chimed in, "_I’d like to point out that you had, in fact, told DUM-E you wished it could be destroyed_.”

Loki stiffened at that. “You wished to get rid of it,” he stated flatly. 

The obvious disappointment in his voice made Tony feel confused. “Well, yeah,” he said, wondering why the hell he felt guilty for admitting that.

For a brief moment, Tony thought he caught a flash of _hurt _in the trickster’s eyes. “I see,” Loki growled, giving Tony smile that was obviously fake. “Well then, I see no reason to remain. I bid you farewell, Tony Stark.”

Tony recognized the instant Loki was going to teleport away, and acted without thinking. “Wait,” he said. “You don’t have to leave.”

A pin drop could have been heard in the silence that followed. 

Loki face was the textbook definition of dumbfounded, and Tony didn’t think he looked any better. _What. The actually. Fuck! _he thought to himself.

“Why would you have me stay?” Loki wondered suspiciously, fingers flexing as if he was getting ready to defend himself.

Tony swallowed. “Well, I uh…”

“Out with it, Stark!” Loki snapped. 

“I still owe you a drink.”

More silence. 

“And you wish to partake with me, _now? _” Loki eventually asked, his expression unreadable.

And thus, Tony died a horrible, horrible death at the hands of one of the Avengers greatest enemies, and-

“I accept.”

A half hour later Tony and Loki both found themselves sitting awkwardly at the bar in the penthouse. Tony was busying himself by nursing a whiskey on the rocks, while Loki delicately sampled a glass of Viking’s Blood.

...not literal Vikings Blood, mind you.

It was a cherry flavored mead that Tony bought as a joke. Loki had smirked when he told him what it was called, but that disappeared soon after being handed his glass, the tension between them only building as the minutes ticked by. 

Finally, Tony had had enough, deciding that the ongoing quiet was too much to bare. “Why me?” he asked, staring down into his drink.

“Why not you?” Loki parried back, seeming confused by the question. 

Tony laughed, but it wasn’t a pleasant sound. “‘Cause I’m nothing but a fuck up,” he replied, throwing his drink back. The burn was a nice balm to soothe how much the words hurt. “I mean, you said so yourself, you want to fuck me to ‘fix me’, which is super twisted, in case you weren't already aware.”

“That is not what I said!” Loki snapped, standing up abruptly. Tony sat frozen on the spot as the mage began to pace the entirety of the penthouse, fury emanating from him in waves. Finally he stopped, standing in front of the window he threw Tony out of. “I do not wish for you to become corrupted,” he stated, almost too quiet for Tony to hear.

“You mean, turn into you,” he said, not unkindly. 

Loki flinched anyway. He also didn't turn around, instead opting to continue staring down at the streets of New York. It was a depressing sight, and Tony hated how it mirrored the sleepless nights he would spend standing there doing exactly the same thing. He came coming over to stand beside Loki, keeping a solid foot of space between them. He wasn't suicidal, after all. 

“Look," he eventually sighed, "I’m not going to just suddenly up and turn into a super villain. If I did that every time something fucked-up happens to me, the world would have been destroyed a hundred times over.”

Loki hummed at that. “Yes, it is a wonder that so many people criticize you for a lack of self-control. In reality, have a great deal of it.”

“Same to you." Loki finally turned his head to look at him, and Tony couldn't help but smirk at the tricksters bewildered expression. “You turned my Tower green and released an army of tiny little hobgoblins into the streets of New York.” He chuckled. “It was chaotic, I’ll give you that, but not what I’d call _aggressive_.” 

“And yet, it was enough to push you over the edge that day.”

Tony grit his teeth at that, barely holding back an angry frown. “Pretty sure it was you who went ‘over the edge’ Loke’s.”

Loki raised an eyebrow, clearly not impressed with the joke.

“You know,” Tony continued, “That still doesn’t exactly explain the sex part in this whole mess.” 

Loki scowled at the reminder, turning to storm back towards the bar. He snatched a bottle from under the counter; vodka, apparently. Tony watched as he poured himself a rather large glass. The mage then proceeded to swallow all of it down in under ten seconds. 

“Easy there, rock of ages,” Tony said as the trickster poured himself a second glass. “Vodka’s meant to be swallowed fast, sure, but usually in smaller portions.” Loki ignored him. “Seriously, could you slow down-”

“It was a mistake,” Loki snarled abruptly, slamming the now empty bottle onto the countertop. 

Tony tried not to show how shocked he was. “Uh, what?”

“I let my own desires cloud my judgment.” Loki reached under the counter, grabbing another bottle. “As a result, I placed you in a situation that added to your worries rather than lesson them.”

Wow, wow. Okay, Tony had no idea how to process that. But he knew one thing, and that was despite the fact Loki probably had the same tolerance for alcohol as Thor, if he kept going the way he was, Tony was going to have a passed out God of mischief on his floor relatively soon. 

“Loki, you need to stop,” he said. When Loki didn’t even acknowledge him, he became frustrated. “Seriously Reindeer Games, I think that more than covers the drink I owed you.”

Loki reached for his third bottle, and Tony decided that enough was enough. Without even stopping to think how stupid - or potentially deadly - his next course of action was, he walked forwards and snatched the bottle from Loki’s hands. 

“Can’t handle me sober?” he taunted, putting the bottle under the counter and ordering Jarvis to set the bar to lockdown (Pepper’s idea to add that feature, _not _his). Instantly, the drinks were encased behind two inches of steel.

Loki glared daggers at him. “You do realize I could easily obtain the beverages despite the barriers you have had your servant put in place, yes?” He brought one of hands up, glowing dangerously with green magic, as if to prove his point.

“You could also just leave and get something else to drink,” Tony countered.

“I don’t _want_ something else,” Loki snarled.

Tony was suddenly getting the strangest feeling that Loki wasn’t actually talking about drinks anymore.

“Why not?” he asked, posing his question carefully. “It might be expensive, but that doesn’t make it special. You could get it literally anywhere else.” He took a step forward, invading Loki’s space and staring up at him challengingly. 

There was a knowing weight in Loki’s eyes now. Slowly, ever so slowly, he placed a cautious hand behind Tony’s neck - an all too familiar gesture at this point - and drew him in. When Tony didn’t resist, something possessive clouded his eyes, and Tony gasped as the hand holding him tightened.

“It is in fact very special,” Loki murmured. “And it matters not to me what value in currency it holds. I could traverse the entirety of the nine realms, and never find something I desired more.”

Tony licked his lips nervously, tensing as Loki zeroed in on the movement. “Look,” he tried to say. It came out way too hoarse, so he cleared his throat and tried again. “Loki, I-”

“Choose your next words carefully,” Loki warned. “For once you allow me to begin, I will not cease until I am satisfied.”

Tony swallowed harshly, fighting back a moan at those sinful words. "Thought you said this would be a mistake?" he rasped.

"The way I approached you initially, was," Loki conceded. "However," Loki's other hand, the one Tony _really_ should have paid more attention to, found it's way to Tony's crotch. A finger delicately traced over the hardness it found there, and Tony gasped, his eyes slipping shut. "Seeing as how your body has already given in, I think it should be easy to convince your mind to surrender to me as well."

Tony shook his head, trying to clear the haze of lust from his mind. He had to stop, he had to think this through. Didn't he?

"I will depart, if that is what you wish," Loki whispered, the hand still touching Tony's dick moving teasingly in a soft, repetitive motion up and down, up and down. "But I think it would be such a shame to leave you like this, so eager and tempting."

Tony had to bite his bottom lip to keep from crying out. He hadn’t realized how much he wanted- no, _ needed _this until now. Needed someone to touch him, ground him so that he never felt like he was just going to float helplessly until gravity finally caught up with him.

“Well, Stark?”

The quiet _yes _Tony finally gave sounded more like a whimper then an actual word. Loki smile was full of teeth, and though he looked incredibly smug, Tony couldn't really bring himself to care. 

“_Mine_,” Loki growled, slamming his mouth onto Tony’s.


	3. Wish

Tony wanted to believe he was in control. He had chosen this, he could just as easily say no and walk away. He could forget this ever happened. 

Only, he couldn't. 

His resolve had dissolved into a puddle of nothingness the second Loki’s tongue had invaded his mouth, demanding he respond. The kiss was hot and wet and so goddamn _possessive _that Tony went weak at the knees. When they finally pulled apart, he was too aroused to really care about how stupid this decision was - or how they got into his bedroom without him noticing.

“Do it, do everything,” he said, rocking his hips urgently against the mages thigh. “I want it. Want _you_.” The admission was almost painful, but the way Loki’s breath caught made it more than worth it. 

"Stark," Loki moaned, moving his head to bite sharply into Tony's neck. 

Tony gasped, and Loki’s hand tightened minutely from where it was still clamped on the small of his back, as if expecting him to try to pull away. Instead, Tony arched into it, begging for more. “_Please_.”

Loki chuckled, loosening his grip and sucking a second bruise under the first, _marking _him. Once he was satisfied, he licked the abused flesh tenderly. “Oh, Anthony,” he whispered. “Norns help me, you are perfect.”

Tony couldn’t help but whine sharply at that, pleasure pooling in his gut from Loki’s words alone. It turned into groaned when Loki paused his ministrations, pulling back to smirk at him. “You enjoy complements, don’t you, sweet one?”

Tony scowled. Of course the bastard would discover his kink in less than ten fucking seconds. He nipped at Loki’s ear in retaliation. The mage grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him away before he could do anything else, forcing a hiss from Tony’s mouth. 

“Naughty,” Loki reprimanded, eyes flashing dangerously. “Now, be good for me, Stark, lest you tire my patience.”

“What happened to Anthony?” Tony ground out. 

Loki stilled, his grip tightening minutely as he stared at him. Tony had to bite his own tongue in order to resist the urge to squirm, worried he had done something to piss the god off. But then Loki smiled at Tony, and it sent a wave of pleasant shivers down his spine. 

“Very well, _Anthony_,” Loki agreed, lips curling dangerously around the word. “Behave for me, and perhaps I’ll let you finish on my tongue.”

And Tony thought he couldn’t get any harder.

Loki clearly hadn’t either, because he laughed. “Oh yes,” he purred, pulling Tony closer still and grinding against him in a way that felt taunting. “So, so perfect for me, my brilliant mortal.” In one moment to the next - it might have been pure Asgaurdian strength, or it could have been fucking magic - Tony found himself on his bed, Loki straddled atop of him. “What are your limits?” he asked, hands pressed on either side of Tony’s head. 

“What?” Tony asked, feeling more than a bit dazed by how fast all of this was going. 

“What am I not permitted to do?” 

Tony almost laughed, but then he realized that Loki was being completely serious. It made something inside of him melt just a little. People he took to bed rarely showed this level of consideration, and it stunned him into silence.

“No water,” Tony finally told him. “Or fluids of any kind, actually. You can’t touch the arc reactor, and age play is out of the question. Also, I don’t do humiliation. Ever.”

“No,” Loki agreed with a smirk. “Quite the opposite, in fact. Isn’t that right, my-”

Tony pulled Loki down into a violent kiss before he could finish that sentence, growling as Loki laughed into his mouth. “Put that silver tongue to better use,” Tony demanded when they pulled apart.

Loki’s grin was all teeth. “With pleasure.” He waved his fingers, vanishing Tony’s clothes in an instant. 

Tony squawked, wanting to argue how unfair it was that Loki was still completely dressed, but the mage ignored Tony’s protests and dipped his head to, well, not so much lick as to _ drag _ his tongue along Tony’s flesh from navel to sternum; right to the edge of the arc reactor - but never actually touching it. Tony gasped as an explosion of sensations flooded his body, and he arched, moaning wantonly. 

Loki chuckled, brushing his thumbs along Tony’s nipples. “So sensitive,” he teased, chuckling as Tony shuddered under his touch. He began moving further down, and Tony got up on his elbows to watch. Loki was eyeing his cock hungrily, licking his lips in anticipation as it bobbed in front of him. “And so very eager.”

Then Loki’s mouth was on him. He sucked the tip, humming around it and creating vibrations that made Tony‘s body shake from the intensity. When the trickster pulled off with an audible pop, Tony inhaled sharply, trying not to let Loki’s comment of ‘_how delicious you are_’ get to him. Loki continued to lick, moving to tease along the sides of his cock. Just when Tony thought he couldn’t handle anymore, the mage swallowed him whole.

“Ah!” Tony cried, arching and grabbing the sheets under himself desperately as he bucked into the tricksters mouth. “Loki, oh shit, _fuck_ yeah-”

It took an embarrassingly short amount of time for him to cum down the tricksters throat, but Tony couldn’t bring himself to care. He barely even had time to catch his breath before Loki was on him once more, kissing and praising and _oh_-

It didn’t take long until he was hard again, and Tony barely had enough brain cells left to wonder if magic had been involved.

A guttural groan forced itself from his bruised lips, and he reached down to take his cock in his hand. Loki tsked, slapping it away and then grabbing both of them to hold above Tony’s head.

“Hey!” Tony protested while bucking his hips, snarling as Loki moved away, denying him friction. “The fuck, Loki?”

“No touching, Stark,” the mage told him firmly, staring down at Tony while he glared up defiantly. “I fully intend to make you cum again, but this time, I shall be inside you.” 

Tony sucked in a harsh breath, completely at a loss for words as logic threatened to ram its ugly head. _Am I really doing this? _he thought, slightly hysterical. 

Loki noticed immediately, frowning. “Are you alright?” he asked.

After a few moments of tense silence, Tony nodded. “Yeah,” he rasped.

Loki kissed him deeply, then let his hands go with a ‘_keep them there or else’, _ before grabbing Tony’s legs and forcing them over his shoulders. The mage then parted his ass cheeks, staring in what could only be classified as worshipfully at Tony’s hole as it clenched and unclenched around nothing. 

Loki’s voice was nothing more than a low rumble. “Centuries I have lived, and yet I have never beheld a sight more arousing than you, my Anthony.” 

Tony swallowed harshly. “Loki-“ A lubed finger pressing exploringly into his entrance cut him off. “Fuck!”

Loki laughed, working fast to prepare him. Tony would have thought the quick stretch would hurt, but miraculously, it didn’t even feel uncomfortable. When it came to Loki, clearly he needed to throw all expectations out the window.

Once Loki was satisfied, he magicked away his own clothes, and Tony could only gape at the impressive dick he was packing. Loki leered down at him, jerking himself a few times, then positioned himself over Tony, his hips nestled in the cradle of the inventors spread thighs.

Tony inhaled sharply and shut his eyes tight, waiting.

“Do you still wish for me to have you, Anthony?”

Tony blinked, realizing that he had gone completely tense. Every muscle was tight as a bow string, and Loki was staring down at him with what looked suspiciously like concern. 

“Anthony?”

“I want it,” Tony blurted. “I, it’s just-”

“Wrap your arms around me,” Loki ordered.

Oh, right. Tony had forgotten they were even still above his head. He did as Loki asked, holding the mage tightly to ground himself. 

“Am I your first?”

The question was asked quietly, and Tony thought he caught a hint of worry in his tone. “No,” Tony mumbled. “It’s just been a long time. I want this.”

He shuddered as Loki pressed himself against his entrance.

“You are certain?” 

Tony pulled him down into a harsh kiss, letting the god feel for himself just how much he wanted him. “Fuck me, Loki.”

Loki’s eyes grew dark. “As you wish.” He initiated another kiss, this one closed mouth and tender. Tony was so distracted by how surprisingly gentle it was, he almost didn’t notice the trickster begin to slip in. 

Tony threw his head back, moaning at the tight squeeze. “Loki,” he whimpered. 

Loki shushed him. “Breathe, Anthony, and this will go much more easily," the mage soothed as Tony tensed again. Tony nodded, but didn’t unclench. “That means relax, Stark.”

“Fuck you,” Tony growled.

“Another time, perhaps,” Loki chuckled, cupping Tony’s cheek and kissing his forehead. “Now unclench, dearest Anthony. Let me fill you, until the only thoughts you have are of me, and the heights of pleasure I wish to bring you to.”

Tony thought he was going to fucking melt when he heard that. “Silver tongued indeed,” he managed to choke out, feeling the tension leave his body at Loki’s sinful words.

Loki hummed, giving Tony one last kiss before he began to shallowly thrust. Tony’s eyes slid shut, his mouth opening soundlessly as Loki’s girth filled him completely. “Oh-oh, shit, fuuuck.”

“Eloquently put,” Loki ground out, finally, _ finally _ sounding just as breathless and fucked as Tony felt. 

Despite the short amount of time he had spent preparing him, Loki was going unbearably slow, and Tony would have rolled his eyes if they weren’t already in the back of his skull. “L-Loki, please, _ harder_,” he moaned, going lax as the mage thrust impossibly deep inside of him.

“Soon, Anthony,” Loki assured him, his breath catching as he bottomed out again. “Allow me to savor your body before I ruin you completely.” Tony growled in frustration, clenching purposefully around him. They both gasped, and Loki gave him a wicked grin. “You’re playing with fire, Anthony,” he warned.

Tony smirked in reply. “Then by all means, let’s burn together.”

Loki’s eyes brightened, and he began thrusting in earnest. Tony tried to meet him, but the mages hands clamped down on his thighs, keeping him still. He settled for clawing at the tricksters back, the guttural groans he got in response more than gratifying. He threw his head back and moaned in encouragement, eyes slipping shut as Loki’s thrusts grew more and more erratic. 

“Open your eyes, Anthony,” Loki demanded. “I wish to watch those lovely eyes as I bring you to completion.”

Tony’s eyes opened, and as his gaze locked with those lust filled green orbs, he was gone. White, unrelenting pleasure filled him to the core, and he screamed.   
  


When he came too, the first thing Tony became aware of was cum dripping out of his ass and down his chest. _ Shoulda worn condoms, _he thought tiredly. The second thing he registered was that Loki was spooning him from behind, kissing his neck and shoulder while running hands up and down his body. 

“How do you fare?” Loki asked in a soft whisper. 

That was the million dollar question, wasn’t it? 

Tony had just let Loki, God - debatable - enemy of the Avenger’s, give him two of the best orgasms of his life. What did he feel? _Amazing_, definitely, but shame was also threatened to overwhelm him at the thought of what everyone would say if they saw him now.

Tony was too exhausted to give in to it though.

Instead, he relaxed, savoring the contact. “Fantastic,” he told Loki honestly, turning his head slightly to meet Loki in a soft kiss. 

Once they parted again he sighed, eagerly letting Loki’s hands caress him. It had been so long since someone had touched him like this, he was going to make the most of it while he could. 

That changed in an instant, however, when Loki’s fingers reached the ark reactor and began to circle around it. Tony held his breath, trying not to panic. He had told a Loki not to touch the reactor, and so far the mage has avoided it, but now his palms were edging closer, closer- 

“Don’t!” he shouted, lunging forward and away from curious hands. Loki’s arms tightened around him, keeping him from going far. 

“Stark, what in the Nine is wrong with you!?” Loki demanded. 

“Don’t fucking touch me there!” Tony snapped, still struggling to escape the mages hold. “Just d-don’t, _ please! _” 

Loki released him, and Tony pushed himself away, nearly throwing himself off the bed. He stared down at the sheets, trying desperately to get his breathing under control. If he concentrated, the inventor could almost swear he felt the shrapnel in his chest moving closer to his heart.

“Anthony?” Loki whispered softly from behind him.

“I’m sorry,” Tony managed to gasp. “I just, I can’t-”

“You are not at fault,” Loki told him gently.

Tony turned to face him again. The god was sitting on his knees, studying him, like he could suddenly see a side to Tony he hadn’t been able to before. 

“I had no intention of touching the device in your chest, Anthony,” he explained slowly.

“I know,” Tony said, letting out another shuddering breath. “I just can’t fucking handle people touching it. I feel like I can’t breath when they do.”

Loki looked alarmed at that. “Are you in any pain?" he asked, flicking his hand to magic himself and Tony clean, and back into their clothes.

Maybe it was from the fact that the question was so unexpected, or the kindness Loki had shown him by covering the reactor - making him feel less vulnerable - but Tony found himself replying honestly. Or, at least as honestly as he could.

“I went through hell, and lived to get drunk about it,” he stated, rubbing his face tiredly. It wasn’t really an answer per-say, but it was as much as he could admit out loud. 

Loki seemed to read between the lines, and looked thoughtful. “It keeps you alive, yes? So removing it is not an option.”

Tony sighed, his breathing finally under control. “Yeah, but that doesn’t stop people from trying.”

There was a beat of silence before Loki snarled.

“_What!?_” he shouted, making Tony start in surprise. The mages eyes had taken on an ominous red glint to them, and Tony had to force himself not to shy away from the murderous glare, knowing it wasn’t directed at himself. “What imbecilic, spawn of a dark elf would dare to-”

“They’re dead,” Tony told him quickly. In a quieter voice, “I made sure of it.”  
  
Loki frowned, his eyes returning to their normal shade of emerald green. “Were they still among the living, I would flay them alive.”

Tony chuckled, startling them both. He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Anyway, what happens now, exactly?”

Not the most tactful way to ask if Loki was going to leave now; if he wanted to make this a one time thing or not, but Tony didn’t really have the energy to think of anything better. 

Loki gave him a carefully blank look. “What do you wish to happen?”

_He didn’t think things would get this far, did he,_ Tony thought to himself. “Right now?” he said, scooting across the mattress until he was closer to the trickster. “I wanna sleep, preferably with _you_ in the bed next to me. Then later, maybe after another round of two of mind blowing sex _and_ I’ve had enough coffee to tide me over for a month, I want us both to sit down and talk through this like rational adults. Sound fair?”

“Quite,” Loki said, smiling and pulling Tony down with him back into a comforting embrace. There was blissful silence for all of two minutes before it was broken by Loki whispering, “How would you feel if I were to tell you there is a spell which I can cast upon the, ‘reactor’, so that you and you alone may remove it?”

Tony, right at the edge asleep at that point, answered in a mumbled whisper: “I’d probably ask you to marry me.”

He might have heard Loki choke and make a very un-godly sound, but the darkness of sleep had claimed him, and he couldn’t care less. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I finally finished this (whew). Anything you guys would have me change in this fic or any future fics? (I personally think the ending could have been cleaner/stronger, but I’m getting my wisdom teeth out in two days and don’t want to go under with any regrets).
> 
> Leave a comment below, and I'll get back to you when I can ; )
> 
> As a side note, this chapter and the other fic I've published today are the only thing I'm going to be updating for a while. My New Year is, unfortunately, looking pretty damn busy (ie, wisdom teeth removal, new puppy, my book, school, travel, etc...)
> 
> I'll read you all when I can! Love you my darlings!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave me a comment, I promise I'll get back to you when I have time.
> 
> Read ya later!!!


End file.
